


Klance Fluff

by mgcarter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Klance Fluff Week 2017, Klance Positivity Month 2017, M/M, Shallura Week 2017, klance, mmmmm some good shit that's some good shit right there, my longest yea boi ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgcarter/pseuds/mgcarter
Summary: Uh oh spaghettios I made a thingThese are some cute Klance stories, they're just super fluffy and dorky and I hope you like them! :3Chapters include ice skating, hair braiding/makeup with squad, playing just dance, and my babies being total dorks ;P(teen rating is just for language don't worry buckaroos)





	1. Ice Skating Rink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron goes to a human ice skating rink  
> This is set before Keith and Lance are dating  
> Cute hint of Shallura  
> Also Coran is a bomb ice skater  
> Cuteness occurs

“LaaaAAAAANCE…”

“Don’t worry, buddy, I got you, you’re doing great!” Lance laughed back.

Hunk’s legs were shaking so bad he was about to bring the both of them down, but Lance payed no mind whatsoever. 

“Okaaaay, we’re gonna go a LITTLE bit faster-”

“LANCE NO I DID NOT AGREE T- AAAAHHH NO NO NO LAAAAAANCE!”

Anything he tried to respond with to assure him he was fine was reduced to nothing under Hunk’s screaming, earning them just about every turned head in the rink. Lance moved his feet in backwards swivels, keeping his eyes on their skates and his hands crunched under Hunk’s anxious grip. 

“Yeesh, Hunk, you’re going to break my arms, then who’s gonna pick you up after you fall on your face, huh?”

“YOU PROMISED I WOULDN’T FALL!!”

“You won’t, ya big meatball, now shuffle your feet like I showed you.”

Hunk winced but he shuffled his feet cautiously as Lance pulled him along, still skating backwards. 

“SURPRISE!” Pidge yelled, bear-hugging Hunk from behind, making him wobble forward and kick the ice with tip of his blades.

He let out a yell and put his hand on Lance’s shoulder for balance with a wheeze. Pidge snorted and fixed her glasses. 

“Where’re the Space Parents?” Lance asked, unfazed. 

“Over there,” she replied, pointing near the bench.

Shiro was tying Allura’s skates, trying to explain human ice rinks to her. More like failing to explain, based on her expression. She pointed to a zamboni, to which he replied something they couldn’t quite make out. Her eyes widened with excitement.

“Well, why aren’t we doing that?! That seems a lot more fun than falling with these ridiculous shoes on,” they heard her yell enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah that seems right,” Hunk finally said.   
“Coran’s over there with Keith. I those slipperies turned him into an Olympic skater or something,” Pidge laughed.

“What do you-”

He nearly got knocked over before finishing his sentence. Coran, blue parka and all, sped past them, leaping in the air for a triple axle and landing it with ease and then skating backwards with one leg in the air, all the while dodging people and their jaws that were on the floor. Upon seeing them, he turned his skates and shuffled towards them, grabbing Keith from the corner and pulling him wide-eyed along with him. He skated to the middle where the Garrison trio was standing with eyes the size of dinner plates, screeching to a halt and spraying ice shards at their feet. Unfortunately also letting go of Keith a little too fast, hurdling him towards the far wall.

All four cringed as they heard a loud thunk.

“Sorry about that there, Keith!” Coran called as Keith made his way back to them, rubbing his head.

“So how’s skating going?” Lance smirked.

“Shut it,” Keith warned, eyes narrowed, pointing a finger close to his face, to which Lance had to cover his mouth to stifle laughter.

What probably would have been Lance getting his ass kicked was interrupted by a yell coming from the door of the rink. Their heads all craned simultaneously to see Allura waving her arms in windmills to keep her balance and Shiro calling after her from the skate rental stand. She put her arms out like a plane and took a step, followed by a wobble, followed by a thud. 

“Princess!” Coran cried, skating towards her.

She layed on her back, her oversized purple sweater and skinny jeans covered in the ice-dust. Shiro teetered onto the ice in his black hockey skates, the laces tied together quickly, and grabbed her forearms in an attempt to help her up. She turned her head towards him.

“I told you to wait for me before you try it by yourself,” he said, struggling to lift her up.

“I still don’t see how this is better than the zam-macaroni ride,” she replied, looking up at him.

He heaved her off the ground and took her hand, moving forward enough so that she would glide forwards. Her eyes widened in excitement. Shiro pulled her past the others until all they could see were their backs and all they could hear were Allura’s giggles.

 

“Okay,” Shiro started, gripping Allura’s hand. “Try shuffling one foot forward at a time, like this.”

He glided his skate forward, and then the other, still pulling her forwards.  
“Pidge if you let go-”

“I’m not going to let go, Hunk,” Pidge reassured, rolling her eyes, but still squeezing his hand. “Not until Voltron gets a good health insurance plan.”

“NOT FUNNY-”

“Keith!” Shiro called over them, looking over to where Keith was clung to the wall. “Come skate with us!”

Keith made an effort to move forward, but lost balance and had to swipe his feet forward and clutch the wall again to regain it. 

“I’m good,” he called back.

“He can’t skate but he refuses to have his hand held,” Pidge snickered. “Trust me, we tried.”

“Get over here, you asshole, and hold hands nicely!” Shiro shouted furiously, skating in his direction. 

Realizing Shiro was reaching for his hand, he tried to push himself forward from the wall to scoot away.

“Babe-” Shiro started.

Allura nodded. She swung him back behind her, then hurdled him forwards towards Keith, who was frantically trying to move away. Shiro gained more and more speed, squatting down and arms out like a football player. Before he could tackle him, Keith lost control and slipped on the ice, spinning on his stomach and making Shiro trip over him, sending them both spinning into the wall. Once again, Pidge, Hunk, and Coran cringed as they heard two loud thuds.

“Sorry, babe!” Allura called. 

Shiro lay motionless with his head turned away from her, but he shakily held a thumbs up. 

Pidge laughed so hard she was holding her sides, meaning she had let go of Hunk’s hand. 

“Pidge, Pidge c’mon you know I freak out if you let go,” Hunk in a rushed, panicky voice.

Pidge was already on the floor laughing and couldn’t hear him anymore. His knees wobbled and as he lost his balance he started swiping his legs and making windmills with his arms. A few feet away, Lance was skating and holding his leg up in the air behind him in front of a group of girls that were giggling. 

Hunk continued screaming and flailing his arms and legs. Coran tried to move towards him, but it was too late. Hunk slammed into Lance’s leg, smashing into the wall after catapulting Lance through the door only to tumble into the hockey puck bin. 

“Lance! Hunk!” Coran shouted. “Are you alright?!”

Lance rubbed his head as he sat up on the bin, hockey pucks scattered at his feet. He heard a distinct laugh among the crowd of people, who were probably wondering who these group of people were and why they kept crashing into things. He felt his face redden sharply and looked to the group of girls he’d been flirting with, but none of them were ones laughing. They actually seemed concerned. No, the laugh was deeper, but it was genuine too. Lance turned to his side, his hand still rubbing the back of his head to see Keith standing by the doorway of the rink, giggling with one gloved hand over his mouth stifling laughter, the other in the pocket of his maroon winter jacket. Lance quickly felt his freckled face get even redder. Keith was wearing his grey hat that had that little white puff at the end. Crap, that little puff was really freaking cute. Keith extended his arm. Lance took it hesitantly and got up. 

“Think you teach me that move?” Keith asked smugly.

“Shut it,” Lance warned, taking his arm with a smile.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set when Keith and Lance are dating. Lance can basically fall asleep anywhere, cars, under tables, you name it. Keith can hardly go an hour without being woken up by nightmares. The only way he can sleep more than four hours in a row is if Lance is next to him.

“Babe. BABE.”

“Mm?”

“You fell asleep under the table again.”

Lance rubbed his eye and sat up with a heavy breath of a dry mouth. He opened his right eye again to refocus on Keith kneeling down next to him. Keith jingled his keys trying to shove them back in his coat pocket. 

“You know we spent like a thousand dollars on a couch, right?” he said, looking at his phone.

“What time is it, anyways?” Lance asked, standing up with Keith’s arm.

“12:49,” he replied tiredly. “Want some coffee?”

“Ew, no, you make it weird.”

“I make it black,” he yawned back. “Without your mocha caramel hipster crap.”

“What were you doing up so late?”

“I was helping Pidge with some stuff. That girl sleeps about 2 hours a week if she’s not on 5 hour energy shots.”

Lance snorted at the joke, concealing concern. He knew that Keith really just stayed up at night because he couldn’t sleep. Even if he did, he woke up from the nightmares soon enough.

His head whipped around to the grunting sounds from the kitchen. Keith’s arm was stretched as far as it could go trying to reach the coffee filters on the top shelf of the cabinet. His jumped and swatted at them to no avail. Keith turned glaring at Lance who was laughing in the corner. 

“You want help?”

“NO I CAN REACH IT,” Keith pouted, wiggling his fingers.

“Alright, just makin’ sure,” he snickered, putting his hands up defensively.

He sat down at the table and put his head down. He was about to fall back asleep when he heard a distinct whine.

“BAAAAABE”.

He looked up to see Keith at his side, placing his head on Lance’s shoulder. He moaned in defeat. Lance laughed and got out of his chair. Keith crossed his arms and leaned against the counter as Lance made a running start to jump up and swat at the coffee filters. He was only like an inch taller than Keith, but it made the difference. The filters plopped down onto the countertop. Lance gave a smug grin as he handed them to Keith, who was refusing to make eye contact but blushing profusely. Lance leaned in and kissed his head, making Keith blush even harder and punch his arm. Lance giggled at him, making Keith crack a smile as well, but he turned to his coffee pot so Lance couldn’t see.

“I’m goin’ to bed.”

 

Darkness, fear, trapped. That’s all Keith was able to feel. It was strangely familiar. Someone was chasing him. He was confused, he didn’t know who, or why, or where he was. Everything was dark, he couldn’t see. The floor started to crack. He tried to move, but his muscles were frozen in fear. The floor shattered; he tried to scream, but the sound was just a whisper. The floor shattered. Keith shielded his face with his arms as the glass flew around him. Then sun. Light. There was light again. He looked up and could see his old home, the small wooden house he lived in before Voltron. His hover bike was parked outside where he’d left it all that time ago. The door was open and the grass around the edges of the house blew in the breeze. The fear was gone; he felt...safe. He stepped towards the house and felt tears coming down his face, but didn’t know why. He didn’t feel particularly sad. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and turned it around to see that his hand was purple and his fingernails had grown to a point where they looked more like claws. He stepped backwards in horror. The wave of fear had engulfed him again. He started screaming, breathing heavy, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head. 

“No.”

That was the only thing that would come out of his mouth.

“NO!”

The yellow grass starting spinning around him, kicking up the dirt and sand in a spiral around him. He heard the creak of an old door, the sound the house door made. He turned and met eyes with his father. His face had a pained expression.

“Dad?”

His father shook his head and turned away from him.

“Dad, please!” he sobbed, feeling more hopeless than he ever had.

His father crumbled into fragments and blew into the tornado that had formed. He looked up again and saw a tall, blue alien race running, trying to evacuate their town. One, a male officer taller than the rest with scared eyes stopped a few feet away from him, leaning against a building to catch his breath. He whipped out a green walkie-talkie in a panic.

“This is Officer Ealnaeck. The Galra have already infiltrated our cities, and the dust storm only continues to grow. We need to get off planet, but Voltron still has not arrived. 200 have already died and we’re losing time. Get everyone to the shelters.”

Keith’s eyes widened. He looked towards the storm. The sky had turned a dirty orange scattered with dark grey storm clouds, thunder crackling in the distance. Screams were audible from the town nearby. Keith ran towards the officer.

“Sir! Sir, I can help!” he panted.

The dust made it hard to breathe. The man looked towards him and instantly shifted into a look a fear. His shaking blue hand reached into his pocket and pointed a gun at him. The other hand grabbed the walkie talkie again.

“The Galra are spreading! Get me backup! Location coordinates 24:07:4Q:09X, do not hold back!”

Keith looked behind him, but saw no one. He turned back to the officer and realized he was looking right into Keith’s eyes. Keith looked down at his hands again. Purple, with aggressive looking claws.

“No, no, no,” Keith mumbled, shaking his head. “I’m not Galra! Well, I am…but….”

He lost his words in fear.

More blue aliens in green uniforms came sprinting towards him, stopping a few feet away and pointing weapons. Keith heard the familiar beeping of the blasters’ target-aiming system.

“Please, I can help you!” Keith screamed desperately. “I’m a paladin of Voltron!”

The blasters began to glow.

“You are a paladin of Voltron?” the officer said in disgust.

“Yes!” Keith pleaded, hot tears flooding his eyes.

“Then why is it that your own lion won’t listen to you?”

Keith’s brow furrowed in confusion. He turned around to see Red looming over him,   
staring at him placidly. 

“Red,” he whispered.

The lion stood up.

“Red, it’s me,” he called a little louder.

The lion roared and pointed it’s mouth blaster at Keith. 

“We’re friends!” he screamed.

The other blasters the aliens were pointing at him began to buzz. Keith began to run towards Red, but in an instant, blue beams surrounded him from all angles. Both sides had fired. He crouched down to the ground, covering his head and closing his eyes, tears splashing onto his arms.

Keith opened his eyes. He looked up slowly. The other four paladins now surrounded him in the Castle. Keith stared up at them from the floor, holding his arms together tightly. The paladins all look horrified and started yelling, pointing in different directions and grabbing their bayards. His arms were shaking and he wasn’t able to move anymore. He felt like he was going to throw up. They ran in an angry jumble, feet stomping in a search for weapons. He couldn’t hear any of their shouting voices, but he knew they were yelling the word ‘intruder’. They didn’t recognize him. They didn’t know it was him. Keith looked at Lance, the only one not moving. He had tears in his eyes. Keith realized Lance was the only one standing still because he knew it was Keith. But he stared at him like it was the most painful thing in the world. Like he was scared to look at him. 

“Lance,” Keith croaked. “It’s me”. 

“I know,” Lance said coldly, turning away from him.

His bayard glowed to life in his hand, forming a blue blaster.

“That’s why I can’t allow you to live.”

Keith’s eyes widened as Lance advanced towards him, giving a yell. He rolled out of the way and kicked his legs, making him fall down. Hunk and Pidge were running towards him now too. Keith continued to roll out of the way as Hunk blasted at him. He tried to stand, but Pidge wrapped her grapple whip around his legs making him fall back down. He looked up with pain where he had landed on his side and saw Shiro’s face glaring at him.

He reached and took Keith forcefully by the jaw. His eyes were cold and ruthless. He clenched his fist, making Keith wince. Tears streamed down his face. Shiro locked his eyes onto his.

“You. Are. NOT. A Paladin of Voltron, MONSTER.”

 

Keith woke up screaming for the fourth time that week. His heart pounded and felt like it was going to pop. He breathed deeply, wiping the sweat from his face. He looked up and saw the familiar walls, realizing he was still in the Castle. But he was alone. He layed back down and closed his eyes.

“It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, it didn’t happen, it didn’t happen.”

These were the only things that kept him from yelling. Trying to keep his breathing slower, trying to get his heart rate down, just whispering to himself, “It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, it didn’t happen, it didn’t happen.”

The door swiped open, Lance at the door in his ugly blue plaid pajama bottoms and long sleeved shirt. Keith stared at him but didn’t say anything. Lance looked concerned, but he only looked at the floor. Moments passed.

“Was it the same one?” he said finally.

Tears streamed down Keith’s face. Lance nudged Keith to move over, which he did, and crawled into the bed with him, wrapping the blankets around the both of them but giving Keith more. Lance sat up in the bed as Keith lay by his side, holding his hand. Lance rocked him slowly, letting him sob softly into the pillow.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok now, it’s okay,” he managed to whisper in a broken voice. “I’m here.”  
Keith only sobbed harder and pressed his face into Lance’s shirt, curling into his chest. Lance hugged him tighter and kept rocking him, tears now flooding his own eyes.  
“It’s okay now, I’m here.” 

Lance stoked his arm, back and forth, back and forth. This was the fourth time that week. He was getting nervous. Keith always seemed to sleep fine when he was there, so he lay his head back and closed his eyes. He was silent for a moment. Keith sniffed.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Lance asked gently.

Keith shook his head, scrunching his eyes tightly. 

“No, you’re doing more than enough being here. Please just... stay. I-I don’t want to be alone right now,” Keith whispered in a croaky voice.

“You’re never alone, Keith,” Lance said softly.

He hugged Lance harder, letting the tears seep into the sheets.


	3. Say Yes to the Dress ft Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon I have that Lance used to watch Say Yes to the Dress all the time w his sisters and never stopped even when he went to the Garrison and then to Voltron. He introduces it to Keith and basically cuteness happens.

“You can pick, I don’t care.”

“You say that now, but you’re gonna complain in like two minutes.”

Lance flipped through the channels, each tap of the remote making a click. A football game, a group of attractive 40 something women screaming at each other, wrestlers, cooking, someone trying to sell a bracelet (though you could hardly see the bracelet with all of the phone numbers and 50% OFF bubbles tacked around it), someone fixing a car, Dora the Explorer, a boring cop show, and a million other duds. 

Click click click clickclickclickclickclick

“Lance you’re not even looking at them anymore, you just like the click sound.”

Lance clicked in his face. Keith snatched the remote and kept flipping, slower than Lance had. Lance looked at his watch. 

“I believe that took... 1 minute and 48 seconds. I’m disappointed babe, you’re previous record is only 23 seconds.”

Keith kept flipping, ignoring him. 

Click click click click click click click click click

“Wait, wait, go back,” Lance laughed, pointing at the tv.

Keith scrolled back one.

“Top Gun?”

“What? No, go another.”

Click.

There was a girl in a wedding dress on the tv.

“I like the mermaid bottom, but I’m not loving the lace,” the girl said.

“Is this-”

The Say Yes to the Dress opening came on, happy music and sparkles swirling around a girl in a wedding dress.

“YEEEES,” Lance said, clapping his hands together.

“Oh my-”

“Don’t complain. C’mon, there’s nothing on, it’ll be funny.”

“Don’t pretend you’re watching it because we get no channels, you got excited.”

“Shutup,” Lance snorted, rolling his eyes. “The girls are so petty and ridiculous, I was just joking about watching it.”

“Hey guys,” Hunk said from behind the couch.

Keith and Lance craned their necks to look at him. Hunk looked at the tv.

“Oh man, is this Say Yes To the Dress? Lance used to make me record it for him when we were roommates at the Garrison,” he sighed.

“Hunk!” Lance yelled.

Keith started laughing. Hard. To the point where he was holding his side and wiping tears from his eye.

“OKAY LISTEN,” Lance blushed. “I only know about it because my sisters watched it all the time and they refused to play anything else on Saturdays...and it’s kinda good….”

Keith cupped his hand around his ear smugly.

“It’s kinda what?” 

“Shutup!”

“I think I’m saying yes to the dress!” a woman yelled, followed by cheers from the tv.

“Why would I want to watch a bunch of girls go shopping?” Keith asked, scrunching an eye and gesturing his hand towards the tv.

“It’s not all girls,” Hunk offered. “There’s guys that help them pick the dresses too.”  
“Gay guys,” Keith snorted, raising an eyebrow.

“We are literally dating, Keith, what are you snickering about,” Lance snapped.

“At least if Allura and Shiro ever get married, you can help Allura pick out a proper dress,” Hunk said cheerfully, patting Lance’s head before leaving the room. 

“See? Free champagne if you know what you’re talking about,” Lance smirked, nodding towards the girls on the couch drinking and critiquing the bride’s dress on the tv.

“MMm,” Keith grinned, rolling his eyes. 

He was leaning his arm against the couch, mushing his face with his fist. Lance got up for pretzels. He looked back at Keith, his face still mushed against his arm, his legs draped lazily along the couch. The remote was out of his reach, so he just stared at the tv, eyes half open. He didn’t change the channel, just stared at the the tv shaking his head.

Lance reached for the cabinet and swung it open. He moved some things out of the way. Shiro’s vodka and Disney’s Frozen fruit snacks, Pidge’s Ready Mac and peanut butter cookies, Hunk’s baking soda and sugar for baking and stuff, etc etc etc. Chips, crackers, pretzels. He nabbed the pretzels and took off the chip clip, moving towards the cabinet near the plates to grab a glass.

“Babe, you want root beer?”

“Sure,” Keith called from the couch.

Lance grabbed two glasses and filled them half way, let the bubbles die down, then filled the rest. He shoved the pretzels under his arm and grabbed both glasses, making his way back to the couch. He was just behind the couch where Keith couldn’t see him when the pretzels started to slip. His hands full, he stopped and took two fingers off of a glass and carefully tucked them back under his arm. 

“An a-line is more flattering, but the sweetheart neckline is more within her budget,” Keith mumbled from the couch.

Lance’s eyes widened.

“Were you actually watching it?!” he yelled, slamming the glasses down on the coffee table, wearing the stupidest yet happiest grin in the world.

Keith’s eyes widened about 10x their normal size. He whipped his head around and his mortified eyes met with Lance’s ecstatic ones. He blushed immensely. 

“What?! No! I just couldn’t reach the remote, I was waiting for you to come back,” he said in a rushed voice, glugging the root beer to avoid any more eye contact.

“YOU WERE WATCHING,” Lance sang happily, getting close to his face. 

Keith choked on his drink angrily.

“I was not,” he spit, shoving his hand in Lance’s face, taking another swig without looking at him.

“You so were, you’re face is as red as your lion.”

Keith blushed and choked again.

“You’re right, though. The a-line clearly suits her personality and compliments her curves, but it’s $550 out of her price range, whereas the sweetheart neckline is well within her budget and still has the simplicity and elegance she wants. However, they should really consider pulling a fishtail that would have the same flattery and pearl blush color but also have the boldness of a gown, not to mention the beaded bodice that would satisfy her overly controlling mother,” Lance said, grabbing a few pretzels from the bag.

Keith unconsciously nodded, staring at the tv too. 

“You’re right. A fishtail would have everything she’s looking for, but a sleeved mermaid with a laced back would have all of that and bring out the missing elegance she wants. A pearl beaded veil would add the jewel element without the bodice being too clashy,” he pointed out, still looking at the tv.

There was a moment of silence. Keith crunched a couple of pretzels nonchalantly and put his feet up on the table. He turned to Lance with instant regret. His mouth was open and his eyes the size of dinner plates. Keith’s eyes widened, realizing what he had just said, his face turning bright red. He threw the pretzel bag on the table and punched Lance’s arm as hard as he could.

“SHUTUP!,” Keith yelled angrily, blushing furiously.

“I didn’t say anything!” Lance laughed, gasping for breath, trying to put his arms up to defend himself.

Keith took a pillow and put it on his lap, mushing his face into it, groaning and blushing so hard it was almost audible. 

Lance tried to stop laughing but did a pretty bad job, going on for like 3 minutes straight.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more in love with you,” he managed to say.

Keith groaned louder into the pillow. Lance kissed his head.

“I’m pressing record series.”

“Good,” Keith mumbled reluctantly from the pillow.


	4. Makeup/Hair w Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura all hanging out and doing beauty stuff like braids and makeup. Lance is bomb at eyeliner but sucks at hair.

“Okaaay, begin by picking up a section at the hairline and dividing it into two equal sections. Then divide a small section of hair from the left side cross it under the left strand and over the right strand.”

“The quiznak does that mean?!”

“Make pigtails first, I think.”

Lance stuck out his tongue in concentration as Pidge scrolled up with her finger. 

“This is stupid,” Keith complained.  
“Shutup, we’re gonna make you pretty. What comes after pigtails?”

Pidge squinted at the tiny letters on her phone. 

“Um, divide it again on the left, then cross it over the right one.”  
“Mmhm.”  
“Pick up a different section of hair and add it into that piece. Then wrap the section under the right strand and over the left strand.”  
“Like that?”

Pidge looked up from her phone. 

“Probably not, but we’ll go with sure.”

“Ow! Lance!” Keith yelled. 

Lance ignored him.

“Pidge, come here, this doesn’t look right.”

“You sound surprised.”

“Pidge, hold still,” Hunk scolded like a mom.

He was sitting behind her, brushing her hair on the bed. Pidge grumbled but crossed her legs compliantly. She winced as he tugged at a knot. It had been a few days since she brushed it. 

“OWWW,” she groaned, trying to pull away. 

“Well if you brushed it, it wouldn’t be so tangled, now would it?” he lectured back.

“Hunk-”

“Go get the detangler spray if you’re gonna complain so much,” he said, pointing to the green bottle on the counter.

Lance snorted.

“My 8 year old sister uses the same bottle.”

“So does mine,” Hunk said cheerfully.

“You don’t have an 8 year old sister, Hunk,” Pidge said doubtfully. 

“I was talking about you.”

“OKAY-” 

“PIDGE GO GET THE SPRAY,” Hunk scolded.

She bit her lip but decided to do it without complaining, only because it was Hunk. She flicked Lance on the head as she got up though, because it was Lance.

“OW!” he protested angrily, rubbing his head.

She grabbed the green bottle with the cartoon octopus on it and tossed it to Hunk, who caught it with one hand. 

Lance sniffed the air obnoxiously. 

“Mm, green apples, the scent of adulthood.”

Pidge raised her fist, which Keith quickly grabbed instinctively, and Hunk grabbed the other. She yelled and tried to break free, her arms being pushed back from striking, as Lance laughed at his own joke. 

Hunk sighed and picked her up from under her arms, her fists still thrashing and her legs still kicking. 

“Okay, c’mon...heeeeere we go,” he sad, plopping her down on the bed.

Her legs did the criss-cross applesauce thing automatically because she was 5. Hunk picked up the brush. Pidge smacked Lance on the back of the head.

“He deserved that,” Keith admitted.

“Who’s side are you on?!” Lance yelled, rubbing his head again.

Hunk began brushing Pidge’s hair again, and sprayed the detangler in. 

“Hunk, read the next step,” Lance said, looking up behind him to where he was on the bed. He was still on the floor braiding Keith’s hair. 

“Are you… sure it’s supposed to look like that?” Hunk asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, why’d you pick the hardest braid possible when all you can do is a ponytail?!” Keith snapped angrily. 

“Okay, did I ask for criticism?! No, I asked for the next step. Hunk, what comes after the braiding part?” Lance asked, stressedly tying the bottom with an elastic.

Hunk sighed, skimming over the directions on Pidge’s phone.

“Da da da daaa...uhhhh…..after the braid is in an elastic, take a small section of hair and wrap it over the braid, then tie it off with another elastic.”

“Got it!” Lance nodded, sticking his tongue out again.

“I can literally feel you being horrible at this,” Keith said bitterly.

“I can literally feel you not appreciating my masterpiece. You’re almost done, so stop whining.”

“You look pretty, Keith,” Pidge added.

“Please stop,” he groaned, burying his face in his hand. 

“TADAAA!” Lance exclaimed, giving his best jazz hands. “BABE YOU LOOK SO GOOD!”

“Is...is that a braid?” Pidge side-whispered to Hunk, but not quiet enough.

“I think it’s more of a knot,” he responded.

“EXCUSE YOU,” Lance snapped, crossing his arms. “It is a dutch infinity braid and it is beautiful.”

Keith sat up and yawned with a placidly tired face, stroking the braid behind him. He scratched his neck and bent down to kiss Lance.

“Good job,” he said, walking towards the door where his jacket was hanging on a hook.  
“SEE? AT LEAST SOMEONE APPRECIATES MY-”

“It looks like shit, though.”

Pidge snorted and covered her mouth to hold back laughter. Lance glared at her.

“I’m out,” he pouted, dropping the comb on the floor. 

“C’mon, Lance, pick up your comb and come give me space buns,” Hunk rolled his eyes, asking for Lance’s sake, not because he wanted them. 

“Mmhmm,” Lance nodded, like he was doing him a favor. 

He picked up the comb and mumbled to himself, absent-mindedly sitting down and combing Hunk’s hair, separating it into sections. He was grumbling over his unappreciated work of “art”, but Hunk couldn’t quite make out what it was he was saying.

Keith slipped on his jacket, yawned again, and flopped back on the bed where everyone else was, his face mushing into the mattress. Lance twirled a little ponytail into a bun on top of Hunk’s head. He bit the elastic and pulled it off his wrist and tied the bun in place. Hunk was busy working on a knot in Pidge’s hair, trying to be as gentle as possible. There was a sudden knock on the door. Allura walked in before anyone could say anything, her eyes searching like she’d lost something. Her hair was completely down for once, something they’d never actually seen, and she was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, another rare ocurrance.

 

“Pidge, have you seen my bobby pins? I had this little dish full of them an-”

She stopped dead in her tracks as all four looked up at her, sweating visibly. She looked uncomfortably at the wall, until her eyes glanced upon the diamond-studded bobby pins keeping Keith’s hair in place. Her face perked up. 

“YOU ALL ARE DOING HAIR? AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!” she exclaimed.

“Um-”

“HANG ON,” she yelled, running out of the room.

The door slid closed behind her. The four looked at each other nervously. They heard banging footsteps approaching the door of Pidge’s room, followed by Allura bursting in, her arms piled with beauty supplies, looking very proud of herself. Keith cursed under his breath. 

 

………

 

“What even is this?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow, staring at a bottle of pink space goo.

 

“That’s like a moisturizer. It’s for your skin,” Allura responded, looking up from the waterfall braid she was putting in Pidge’s now less gnarled hair. Hunk was behind Allura, giving her a fishtail braid. Pidge was reading a magazine, not paying attention. 

“Ooh ooh, is that a weight watcher’s recipe?” Hunk pointed to one of the pages she was reading. “Save that.”

“I thought you hated weight watchers,” Pidge looked up.

“Nah, I figured out that if you just add twice as much butter and salt as they tell you, it turns out perfect.”

“Is this eyeliner?” Lance asked, shoving a stick in Allura’s face. 

“Yeah, how come?”

Lance made direct eye contact with Keith.

“No,” he said firmly.

“I didn’t even ask you anything!” Lance protested.

“The braid was like, all of your favors for a month. You’re out.”

“I’ll never ask you for anything ever again!” Lance begged, using his puppy-dog eyes.

“That’s what you said yesterday when you asked for the last Pringle!” 

“That was different!”

“HOW?!”

“C’MERE,” he yelled, lunging for Keith with the eyeliner in his hand.

Keith dodged and Lance slammed into the wall. He stumbled and fell backwards, his head at Keith’s feet. Keith crossed his arms and stared at him, annoyed. He looked up sadly.

“KEEEEEEEEEEEEITH,” he whined. 

Keith sighed guiltily. He pulled the rolling chair from Pidge’s desk and plopped down bitterly, crossing his arms again. Lance turned his head slowly, checking if it was safe. Keith raised an eyebrow, closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Two months,” he said. 

Lance happily ran to Allura’s stash and picked things out he wanted to use. Keith mumbled curses and leaned back in the chair, his head in his hand and his elbow resting on the side of the desk.

…….

 

The brushes actually felt really nice when someone else was applying them. Lance was kneeling next to Keith, who was in the chair. Lance was really close to his face. Like, REALLY close. He could see like every freckle there was on his face. His eyes were focused on Keith’s eyebrows, which he was filling in. He was smiling so wide. Shit, he really wanted to kiss him. 

“If you want to kiss me, you know you can just ask,” Lance rolled his eyes. “But do it before I apply lipstick, okay?”  
Keith’s face went red.  
“What? Who said I wanted to- WAIT WE DID NOT AGREE TO LIPSTICK”  
Lance laughed.  
“We’ve been dating long enough that I can tell when you want to make out with me. It’s pretty obvious. You’re face gets all blushy and you sweat a lot. Can’t say I blame you though, I mean who wouldn’t want to make out with this Maybelline Material?”  
He put his hand under his chin and struck a pose, not long before Keith kneed him in the stomach and called him a vain prick as he rolled on the floor, dropping the eyebrow filler.

“Can you two stop being gay for like two minutes?” Pidge yelled. “I’m trying to read this article on ridding yourself from stressful situations, ie dealing with your bullshit 24/7.”

Hunk looked up from his magazine and gave her a disapproving mom look. Pidge blinked.  
“Am I wrong, though?”  
Hunk considered it for a second and shrugged, turning the next page.

Neither of them were listening. Lance was still lying face-first on the carpet, Keith poking him with his foot, still leaning back in the chair.

“If you try to put lipstick on me, you’re going to wake up in the hospital,” he said bitterly.  
“Got it,” Lance shakily responded.

……..

 

“Yes! DONE!” Lance exclaimed, slamming down his brush. “NOW FOR THE FINAL REVEAL!”

He started spinning Keith around in the chair rapidly.

“BABABABABA-”

“Lance - shit”

“BABABABA-”

“I’M GONNA PUKE YOU ASSHOLE- JUST - QUIZNAK-”

“BABABABABABAAAAAAAA!”

Lance stopped singing and stopped the chair right in front of Hunk, Pidge, and Allura. Keith was either going to puke or punch Lance in the face. Maybe both. 

Pidge gave a sassy snap.

“Daaaang, girl, you look FINE.”

Lance crossed his arms proudly, his face beaming.

“I like the eyeshadow,” Hunk smiled.

‘“You look splendid, Keith,” Allura said warmly. She turned to Lance. “I hope you didn’t use all of Shiro’s eyeliner, though.”

“That was SHIRO’S eyeliner?!”

“You honestly thought those wings were natural?” she snorted.

“Fair enough.”

 

Lance started to clean up all the makeup crap, trying to dust the powder off the desk before Pidge noticed. Makeup was one of his favorite things he never got to do, and he had secretly wanted to kiss Keith too, being so close to his face.

 

“Hey, Keith, I never put lipstick on you, so you know, if you still wanted to-”

 

Keith rolled his eyes and tugged at Lance’s shirt collar, pulling him in for a kiss. Lance was surprised, but pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him and leaned in.

 

Pidge looked up from her magazine.

“Quiznak, it's about time,” she said, flopping down on the bed. 

She raised her hand, which Hunk high fived without looking up from the article he was reading. 

Allura was used to them high fiving every time they made out, and didn’t really pay attention, but instead scolded Pidge for moving while she was still doing her hair.

“Hey, Pidge, have you seen my eyeliner, I can’t-”

Shiro froze in the doorway. Pidge didn’t look up, but Hunk and Allura properly greeted him, not that it made much of a difference. 

“Um-” he started.

Lance opened one eye, his lips still locked onto Keith’s. He grinned and pulled away for a moment, his arms still wrapped around his boyfriend.

“Oh, hey Shiro!” he smiled, giving a little hand wave. “You wanna do hair with us?”

“UM-”

Keith opened his eyes and looked at Shiro in the doorway. 

“Hey man,” he nodded.

“We also have makeup, and- WAIT SHIRO WHERE ARE YOU GOING COME BACK!”

“Done!” Allura exclaimed proudly, twisting the elastic around Pidge’s braid for the last time.

“YOU’RE SAFE THIS TIME, SHIRO!” Lance called down the hallway indignantly.

Keith snorted. Man, he was cute.


	5. Garrison Prom au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK this is this dorky idea I had what if the Garrison had a prom
> 
> Lance asked about every girl in the school and can't get a date and he's all sulky and pouting that proms are overrated  
> Then Keith asks him and he has to contain himself from crying
> 
> It's a pretty dorky fluffy piece and it's kinda silly but it made me smile so I hope you enjoy

“Man, I really thought this one would say yes. I even used my best line!”

“Which was….?”

Lance smoothed back his hair and stared at Hunk intensely.

“Darling, I may not be a raisin, but I’d love to be your date,” he winked.

He finger gunned and held them there for a few seconds while Hunk stared at him blankly.

“It’s truly a mystery, Lance,” Pidge yanwed. 

Lance pouted.

 

“I just don’t get it!” he complained. “Like, am I not good enough?!”

“Mhm,” Pidge monotonously responded, completely uninterested and not listening at all, turning the page of her book. 

“You’ll find someone, don’t worry,” Hunk said supportively. 

Lance mumbled and put his head in his hand.

 

They had about 15 minutes to kill before their next class started. Well structured engineer class paper airplanes soared through the air, side conversations buzzing around them.

 

“Like, ok, it’s been a week since Allison said no, and I moved on, but at this point I figured at least ONE girl would say yes. 

“How many-”

“TWENTY FOUR.”

“There’s like, only 35 girls in our class,” Pidge pointed out.

“Yeah,” Lance said blankly, not understanding her point.

Pidge rolled her eyes. 

“It’d be a lot harder to feel sorry for you if you weren’t so desperate.”

“ME?! DESPERATE?! EXCUSE ME, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO YOU’RE TALKING TO?” he protested.

Pidge looked up and stared at him dryly.

He slammed his head on his desk.

“UUUUGH sorry, I’m just really short on time. I didn’t think it would take this long.”

Hunk sighed, putting his head in his hand.

“It’ll all work out man. You gotta stop trying so hard.”

“I’m just gonna stop trying altogether,” he pouted. “Proms are dumb and overrated, just a stereotypical stress put on students so that schools can make money off of peer pressure. And I don’t even think-”

“HOLY SHIT IF I GO WITH YOU WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP.”

All three of them whipped their heads behind them. Keith, who never said anything, had his hand in his head and his elbow on the desk behind them. His eyes suggested he had gotten no more than four hours of sleep. 

“I’m sorry, Kogane, WHAT did you just say?!”

“You heard me, rejected-24-times-in-a-row,” he said bluntly.  
Lance blushed angrily.

“You CAN say no, but if you do, I better not hear your ass complaining anymore, because you can’t say no one would go with you.”

“ I- you -” Lance stammered. 

His face was bright red at this point. It freaked him out even more that Keith’s face was completely unchanged, like he wasn’t joking or about to start laughing at him. 

“You’re….being serious,” Lance said skeptically, still nervous he wasn’t allowed to have a positive reaction.

“You.”

“Yeah….?”

Want to go to prom….with me.”

“If you quit bitching about it like you have for the past week, then sure, whatever.”  
Lance heard him fine but all he was thinking was SHIT I CAN NOT CRY RIGHT HERE SHIT NOT NOW 

He paused.

“Um….”

“What?” Keith asked, now blushing too, but much less obviously.

Lance looked he REALLY didn’t want to say what he was about to blurt out. He winced.

“Whatever, just pick me up at seven,” he said nervously. 

Keith was pretty sure his heart stopped working for a second, but for whatever reason, he kept his composure.

“That was fast. What happened to proms being dumb?”

“Shutup,” Lance growled shoving his arm. “You didn’t even get me flowers, cheap ass.”

He scowled and turned around to hide his blushing face. It took everything in him not to start crying and smiling, and as soon as the bell blared through the speakers a second later, Lance bolted out as fast as he could, not waiting for any of them. 

 

Hunk sighed and grabbed his stuff.  
“Yeah, he’s gonna need me. Catch up with you later,” he waved. “Lance, wait up!” he called.

 

Keith sat in silence as Pidge turned the page of her book indifferently. He sat there until everyone slowly made their way out of the classroom. When everyone was finally gone, he sat up and looked at the clock, then at Pidge. Moments passed.

 

“What did I just do,” he said, horrified.

“Mm”

Keith put his hands in his hair and slammed his face into the textbook on his desk.  
“That did not just happen.”

“Mm”

“PIIIIIIIIIDGE,” he groaned, springing up and grabbing her arm. “WHAT DID YOU SPIKE MY FIVE HOUR ENERGY SHOTS WITH I DID NOT JUST DO THAT”

“You got me,” she said blandly. “I tapped a fresh bottle of homosexuality in them just this morning.”

“PIDGE I SWEAR-”

“Sorry, sorry,” she said, fixing her glasses. 

She sighed.

“Lucky for you, Hunk and I have been preparing for a situation in which you two go on a date, so-”

“Wait, you WHAT?!”

“Calm your mullet, we knew it was inevitable, I just didn’t expect it this soon. I gotta say though, you made good timing, if you didn’t ask him we’d have to stay in and watch Legally Blonde for the 400th time while Lance pretended he doesn’t care about prom and that he doesn’t need a man and can make it on his own just like Elle Woods.”

She slammed her book shut.

“Anyways, he’ll want a boutonniere-”

“A what?”

“Y’know, like a corsage.”

Keith stared at her blankly. She rubbed her forehead.

“The flower thing. He likes blue roses.”

“Blue roses,” Keith repeated. “Okay.”

 

 

 

 

“Um.. Lance?”

Hunk tapped him with his foot.

“I know you’re going through a tough time, but you should probably get off the floor.”

“Hm asmed mm tm prm,” he mumbled, face first into the carpet.

“What?”

Lance shot up from the floor.

“HE. ASKED. ME. TO. PROM, HUNK.”

He mashed his face back in the carpet of the library. A couple of students walked past the aisle of books they were in, whispering. Hunk waved nervously.

“Seriously, man, you gotta get up.”

Lance sat on the bench and put his head in his hands, blushing furiously.

 

“What do I do? What am I even supposed to say?!”

“Say what you would to anyone you were going on a date with.”

Lance moaned and buried his face.

“On second thought, maybe edit some parts out,” he said, thinking of his terrible one-liners that would probably get him punched in the face if used on Keith. 

Lance grabbed Hunk’s shoulders desperately.

“Hunk, you HAVE to promise me you and Pidge will be there.”

“Why?” Hunk sweat.

“What if I mess up?! What if I can’t think of anything to say, or… or what if…”

“What if what?”

Lance groaned and felt his face go bright red.

“What if I want to kiss him?” he whispered angrily. 

Hunk snorted.

“I don’t think you need my help with that one, buddy,” he clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

 

 

 

 

CRAP CRAP HOLY SHIT I CAN’T DO THIS I CAN’T DO THIS

 

Keith wiped a bead of sweat from his head. He was breathing hard and his heart did the fluttery thing you feel when you go down a fast roller coaster or fall off a cliff or something. He brushed a piece of lint off his arm. He had a black suit and a blue tie, the blue rose in his unsteady hands. His stomach was clenched and felt like it was going to explode. He was terrified Lance just said yes as a joke, that he wasn’t serious about being able to spend an entire evening with him, let alone wanting to. He was probably going to open the door in sweatpants and never let him forget that he had thought he was serious.

 

He was about to walk away from the door when he heard something from the other side.

“Hunk, how the shit do you do this?!

He heard a sigh that sounded like it was from Hunk.  
“You seriously don’t know how to tie a tie?”

Keith snorted and muffled it with his hand so they wouldn’t hear. 

“You have the boutonniere?”

“Yeah, yeah, mom.” Lance laughed.

Keith took a breath and squeezed the rose tightly, shoving it in his pocket. His hand shook as he knocked on Hunk and Lance’s door. 

 

The door swung open, Lance on the other side.  
He had a deep navy suit on, and a red tie. He was holding a red rose boutonniere in his hand, but it wasn’t redder than Keith’s face.

 

Holy pita pockets he was adorable.

 

They stared at each other for a second, both blushing furiously.  
“Um…this….this is for you,” he stammered, shoving the rose into Keith’s chest.  
Lance smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, but refused to make eye contact.

 

Keith smiled. He clipped the flower to his front pocket, and then pulled the blue rose out of his jacket. Lance looked surprised. He was honestly surprised that Keith even came, but the fact that he had actually thought about it enough to get a rose made his face redden deeply.

 

Lance bit his lip nervously and rubbed his sweating fingers together as Keith leaned in and clipped the small flower to his pocket. Keith was grinning. 

 

“You look nice,” he said softly.

 

“Aw, you kids have fun,” Hunk waved, rolling his rolly desk chair into view. 

“Shut up,” Lance blushed, tucking his hair behind his ear. “You’re coming later, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, once Pidge gets here. We probably won’t stay long, but we’ll catch up with you guys later.”

 

 

 

Lance stared at Keith’s hands as they walked, wondering if he should hold it. He hoped he wasn’t sweating.

 

“What?” Keith asked, catching his eye. 

“Hmm? Oh nothing. I just think this is the first time I’ve seen your hands without gloves on.”

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen your face without a stupid smug look.”

“Shut up, mullet.”

 

They pushed open the doors, where the dining hall had been cleared of tables, dimly lit, and decorated last minute by what looked like the clearance section of Party City. But Lance’s eyes were illuminated by the lights, glittering with awe. Something about it all was so amazing to him, but Keith liked looking at the wonder in his eyes a lot more than the middle-school-dance-budget decorations. 

 

 

 

 

“Lance! Keith!”

Both turned towards Hunk’s voice. They saw him and Pidge waving near the giant stereotypical punch bowl that was under the banner of streamers that looked no fancier than pink toilet paper.

 

“Hey! When did you guys get here?”

 

“Like half an hour ago, but you guys looked really cute, so we left you alone.”

Lance snorted.

“Well, IIIIIIII want a dance,” he sang, pulling Pidge’s arms. 

She had a cookie in her mouth, and tried to pull away, but Hunk pushed her forward. Keith laughed as she struggled to break free and shot him a glare and an indignant “mmphf!”

 

Lance dragged her where other people were clumped and dancing. He let go and broke out into possibly the dad-est dance routine possible. He snapped all around which made Pidge snort as she swallowed her cookie. He grabbed her hands and they started to swing around to the upbeat song. She twirled him around in a circle, though he had to bend down to go under her arm, and he spun her right back. 

 

Keith smiled at Pidge’s giggles. He could tell she didn’t like dancing, but it was okay since they were being total dorks. It was fun just watching them.  
Lance caught his eye staring at them and smiled back. He spun Pidge and pulled them both to Keith, grabbing his arm too. Keith was hesitant, but let Lance lead him and Pidge back dancing. Keith grabbed Hunk’s hand at the last second, and all four of them formed a kindergarten line that weaved through the crowd.

 

Pidge smiled started to dance happily, something Keith never thought he would see her do. 

Lance nodded his head and laughed, following her movements, and then going into something that looked like it was from a Shakira video. 

 

“Dang, hips don’t lie!” Pidge yelled over the music, hip bumping against him.

 

Hunk and Keith were next to them, Hunk just swaying along since he wasn’t he wasn’t much of a dancer, but Keith stood still. He felt a bit awkward, but liked watching. He was focused on Pidge mashing it up when he felt a sudden tug at his wrist. Lance grabbed his arm and intertwined his fingers with Keith’s. He pumped his arms back and forth and swung them around. Keith began to sweat, unsure of how to move, but he felt more at ease at the sight of Lance’s relaxed, happy smile. He gave a slight grin, and moved his feet along with Lance’s. 

 

Hunk nudged Pidge’s shoulder. They stared at the two laughing and trying not to trip over each other’s feet. She nodded and smiled. They slowly snuck away, leaving the two to dance together. 

 

 

 

 

 

A slow, melodious song began to fill the dining hall. Lance began to sweat in a panic. 

 

“Could they have made this prom any more stereotypical?” he stammered apprehensively. “Honestly the pressure to dance with someone-”

 

“Isn’t that what you said about prom in the first place?” Keith smirked.  
Lance blushed nervously, but smiled in relief as Keith extended his hand to him.

 

Lance placed his hand on Keith’s hip and took his hand in his. It was just as sweaty as his, and callused. 

 

Keith put his other hand around Lance’s shoulder, looking up at him since he was taller, making him blush. Lance was so close to his face, Keith was sure he could tell he was blushing, making him blush even harder. 

 

Lance was smiling and keeping his composure, but he was really just trying not to throw up. He swallowed hard.

 

Neither of them knew where to look. Lance had sheepishly turned his gaze into Keith’s chest, meaning Keith could focus on his eyes while he wasn’t looking at him. They were such a deep blue, bluer than the rose on his pocket.

 

Lance lifted his gaze, meeting eyes with Keith. They both felt their faces go red as the music swirled around them, stepping in time with each note. The song wasn’t even good, it was mediocre prom music, but the way they moved with each other was like a symphony. 

 

They smiled nervously, both secretly enjoying being able to study each other’s face being so close together. 

 

They music grew fainter. Keith closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, swaying softly. Lance was taken aback and felt his legs shake, but managed to to keep himself from falling on the ground. He was glad Keith was pressed into his chest so he couldn’t see how much he was blushing. He steadied himself and sighed softly, smiling and wrapping both hands around Keith’s waist. 

 

They swayed tenderly letting the music flood around them, both hot in the face, but neither of them wanting to let go. 

 

“You’re a good dancer,” Lance whispered.  
“You are too,” Keith grinned. “But I liked your Shakira moves better.”

 

Keith looked up at him and smiled. Lance’s eyes were wide and he was speechless, but only for a moment. He started laughing, a laugh so pure and real, one that he couldn’t stop. He finally breathed a faint snicker and stared at Keith with a smile. They stared at each other contently, but it didn’t last long. 

 

Lance leaned in and pressed his lips against Keith’s, making his eyes widen. He stood there for a second, unsure of what he was supposed to do, but the softness of Lance’s lips made that uneasiness melt away. He felt his heart fill up with helium as he began to kiss him back, pressing into his lips softly and wrapping his arms tighter around his neck. 

 

Lance placed his hands on Keith’s face, running one hand up and then weaving his fingers through his hair, the other hand caressing his cheek.

 

When they finally pulled away, they stared at each other, blushing immensely, but both smiling intently. 

Lance tucked Keith’s hair behind his ear. Keith smiled and kissed his forehead. They both blushed and laughed.

 

They couldn’t see it, but Hunk and Pidge were fistbumping on the side.


	6. Allura does Keith's nails ft Lance going wtf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you really need a summary look at the title
> 
> *snorts*
> 
> Ok so Allura is like BONDING TIME and so she convinces Keith to let her paint his nails and yeah
> 
> Just a bf teasing his cute bf with dope nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a history project due yesterday y'all better appreciate my procrastination

 

 

“Don’t cross your arms at me, this is going to be fun!”  
Keith quickly uncrossed his arms, embarrassed. He hadn’t meant to, it was just natural.  
He looked really nervous and was blushing a bit, but he picked up a cherry red bottle of nail polish.

 

“This one, I guess,” he said politely.  
“Red. How….surprising,” Allura smiled.

 

Keith grinned nervously, feeling a little more comfortable. They had bonded quite a bit as team members, but hey had never hung out together alone from everyone else. As awkward as Keith felt, it made him feel special when Allura insisted. Like she wasn’t just doing it to be nice. She smiled so excitedly, like she genuinely wanted to be with him. 

 

She had knocked on his door enthusiastically and proposed they had “bonding time” outside of missions. And so, he was dragged out of his room, pulled on the arm by Allura, who led him to the kitchen so she could “make tea for their very special bonding time". He sat at the table, unsure of what he was supposed to say. He was relieved Allura was humming while she boiled the water so the room wasn’t completely silent. 

 

“What kind of tea do you drink, Keith?” she had asked.  
“What?” his head perked up. 

 

He was so deep in thought of what he should say to her that he wasn’t quite paying attention to anything besides the table. They didn’t talk enough for him to know what he should start with. 

 

“Do you like honeybush vanilla?”  
“Oh. Um, I’ve never had tea before.”

 

Allura looked like she was going to drop the teapot. 

 

 

 

“This is good, Allura,” Keith said, sipping it from the way too tiny cup. It was so small and fragile that he had to place it on the annoyingly teeny decorative plate so he wouldn’t break it. The whole thing was gone in like one swig, but he felt rude repeatedly refilling the cup, so the second time he refilled it he took the tiniest sips possible. It tasted like dirt with a hint of a peachy flavor. 

 

“I’m glad!” Allura said cheerfully. 

 

Keith was standing by the dishwasher, holding the small cup with one hand. She picked up her cup by the handle, using only three fingers since the handles were so freaking small. Keith could only get two fingers in there, so he just held it by the cup itself since it was not functional in any way whatsoever. Allura sipped sweetly, her soft lips framing the rim, her eyes closed in delight of the scented steam rising up from the teacup. She was mid-sip when she gave an “MMPH”, presumably because she had an idea. She clattered the cup onto the small decorative plate it went with, swallowing quickly, trying to say something.

“I know what we should do! Pidge bought me something Earthlings use for fashion AND for bonding!”

“Please stop saying bonding.”

 

She reached for a high shelf and pulled out a little tupperware bin filled with nail polish. There had to be at least 20 bottles, each a different color. Keith’s eyes widened and he winced a bit. He already knew she could convince him eventually, but he wasn’t happy about it.

 

 

He was right in the end. It took a lot of persuasion and and quit being a little shit a paladin of Voltron must learn to let go of pride LET ME PAINT YOUR NAILS 

 

If he ran, he would only be dragged back by the collar of shirt, something done to all of the paladins at some point, minus Hunk (her favorite child) and Coran (who was basically her uncle/second father). She wasn’t gentle about it either. It was not a pull, it was a forceful YANK that would send your ass tumbling on the floor. Keith had tried to step forward with his sword in an emperor’s throne room a few weeks ago, since the emperor was being a bitter shit, but the room was heavily guarded and “that’s not diplomacy, Keith”, so he quickly got a collar slam that nearly sent him to the healing pods. 

 

 

Keith eventually sighed and sat on the floor with her and laid out his hand on a paper towel, only after he was assured Lance was at the pool and nowhere near the kitchen. He had been trying to figure out a way to get in the water for about a week now. 

 

And so there they were, criss cross applesauce with the little bottle of cherry red nail polish Keith had reluctantly picked out. She happily went to work and dunked the brush in the bottle. He was a bit grumpy having to sit still and didn’t like the weird feeling of the tiny brush, but he liked seeing Allura happy so he sighed patiently and sat nicely.

 

Allura hummed in thought and put the tiny cap back in the bottle. She put her hand on her chin. 

 

Your nails are so jagged. They’re rather dirty as well.”

 

“Um-”

 

“Not to worry, Pidge got me other human nail care tools. Like this scratchy stick!”

 

She whipped a nail file out of the bin and held it up in the air proudly.  
She took his hand and started rubbing it back and forth. Little white dust started floating off. Keith stared at it, confused.

 

“The fu-”

 

“Ooh! It makes little nail dust!” Allura said proudly. “Fascinating.”

 

Neither of these dorks had ever used a nail file before and didn’t actually know what it did.

 

She rubbed her fingers across his nail beds, satisfied with how smooth they were, and did the same to the other hand. She then pulled out a sharp little scraper thing.  
“Alright, Pidge told me that this tool gets dirt out. I should be able to-”

 

“OW HOLY-”  
Allura grabbed his hand after he had pulled it away.  
“Quit whining, you’ve survived countless attacks and battles, you can deal with much more pain than THIS.”

 

“THE GALRA NEVER STABBED ME UNDER THE NAIL BEDS THAT HURT LIKE A QUIZNA-”  
“Quit yelling,” she scolded all mom-like, shoving the little tip under his nails again, scraping the dirt. “There is an unhealthy amount of crap under here.”

 

 

“Okay, give me your next hand, please”

Keith switched the hands. He held his painted hand up in the light, actually smiling a bit. She did a surprisingly good job. He kind of liked them, but would have to get rid of them that same day or he would never hear the end of it.  
“You swear Lance is at the the pool?”  
Allura rolled her eyes.  
“He’s been there all day. He asked Hunk to help him balance a ladder on top of another ladder about an hour ago. So I made Shiro go supervise them. They’ll be fine.”

 

She dipped the little brush back in the polish and dabbed the excess on the rim of the glass bottle. She made tiny little strokes on his forefinger. 

 

She was on his ring finger when the door slid open. Keith looked up. Lance was his t-shirt and jeans, but his hair was wet. He yawned and was looking at the table at first, but his eyes instantly made their way to the two on the floor, widening in surprise. 

 

Both sat completely still as they stared at him in silence. A few moments awkwardly passed, but after a few seconds, Lance slowly walked towards them, and to both of their surprise sat down next to the two of them. Keith looked at him in disbelief. He wasn’t making fun of him. 

 

Lance made direct eye contact with Keith. Keith gave him a look of warning, though Lance couldn’t take him seriously because of how much he was blushing. Lance did his best to keep a straight face, but he had to look away from him to snort loudly, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle an abrupt “PFFFFFT”.

 

There it was.

 

Keith gave an annoyed glare, ready to comeback from anything he said to him, but Lance suddenly then grabbed a blue bottle of polish out the bin.

 

“Me next,” he said to Allura, a smug grin on his face.

 

If his nails weren’t drying, Keith would have bitch slapped the shit out of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deleted line: 
> 
> "How fast do you think my nails would dry if we put them in front of the nearest sun?"
> 
> "Keith please just hold still."


	7. Fight (Please love yourself as much as I love you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I imagined happened between Keith and Lance after the end of season 4 (so slight spoilers)
> 
> Ok warning this is really freaking depressing I'm sorry but it's gonna b ok it's still good I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He cried for you every night"
> 
> "......he-"
> 
> "And he knew the tears cried for you would mean nothing because you would never know they existed"

The sliding of a door on a metal track. A figure in a dirty, blackberry colored Blade uniform and a glowing mask cloaking a face that looked down. Six heads turning with lips opening slightly in shock to see a mask fading away, revealing Keith’s sullen eyes looking down at the floor. Dry mouths tried to form words, but none seemed to find any. 

 

He looked up melancholily, but still couldn’t manage eye contact. His hair was scruffed underneath his hood. His eyes glanced to the side, meeting with the red seat he used to sit in. The feeling of guilt heaving from his shoulders filled the whole room. 

 

Shiro stepped forward, but hesitated. He was searching for the right thing to say, all of them were. They were all just so glad he was alive. Faint smiles and relieved pairs of eyes surrounded him, all of them anxiously staring at him. All pairs but one, who refused to look at him. 

 

“Hey guys,” Keith finally managed.

 

He still couldn’t seem to make eye contact with any of them, not even Shiro. He kept his gaze to the side, uncomfortable with all the unsure glances piercing into him.

 

“I’m, um….I’m sorry I-”

 

He stopped at the sound of footsteps. His head snapped up apprehensively. Lance was storming towards him with his fists clenched angrily, taking heavy angry strides. 

 

“Lance-”

 

“So you thought it would just be FINE if you gave up everything. If you just left us, left EVERYONE so you could be the hero?!” he yelled, extending an arm in the air.

 

“N-no, Lance, listen, I-”

 

“No, Keith, YOU LISTEN!” he screamed, grabbing his collar. 

 

He slammed him against the wall, his fist clenching the fabric of his suit. Keith stared at him in wide eyed shock. Lance’s brow was furrowed, his teeth grit, and his fist clenched. Keith had never seen him so enraged, not when he was attacked, not when he had almost been killed, never. 

 

“You were going to die, and you didn’t say ANYTHING. You just walk in here and say sorry, and we’re just supposed to be okay with that?! YOU COULD HAVE ASKED FOR HELP!” he spit, pulling him forward and slamming him back against the wall.

 

“Lance, that’s enough.” Shiro warned angrily.

 

“Why do you always just assume that the ONLY option is doing everything yourself?!” 

 

He was lifting him up by the collar. Keith put his hands on Lance’s arms, angrily trying to pull away, but he had locked his furious grip onto him. 

 

“Lance!” Shiro yelled, moving towards them.

 

“Why do you act like if you died, no one would care? Why do you act like you’re not essential to ANYTHING?!”

 

. “Why do you act like I AM?!” Keith bit back. 

 

His eyes widened. He didn’t mean for it to come out so sharply. 

 

“What??” Lance growled. 

 

“Voltron survived without me. The Blades survived without me. I’m just one more life in this war. People die, and we keep on fighting, that’s how it is-”

 

The other paladins could not seem to move. None of them were angry with Keith, just unsure of what they were supposed to say. Truthfully, they were afraid, Shiro included. No one had EVER seen him like this, and it was unsettling. The one person that kept them together, even though no one had really realized it or gave him credit for it, the one person that kept the morale up when their situations darkened, the one person with the unwavering overconfident smiles and lame jokes that brought them all up, was losing it. The one person that was always praising others, always encouraging teammates, always there to smile away uneasiness, the one person who they thought would be the least shaken was falling apart over something that hadn’t even happened. 

 

They stood in anguishing silence.

 

“Lance, STOP,” Shiro barked louder.

 

Lance tightened his grip on Keith, turned and shoved Shiro back with his other hand.

 

“No, he tries to leave us, ALL OF US, without a second thought, and he thinks none of us are going to SAY anything?! ”

 

Keith stopped struggling and opened his eyes, which met with Lance’s furious gaze. He could see that hot tears were forming in the corner of his stinging blue eyes. Keith trembled trying to just get away from him enough so that he wouldn’t have to look at him. If he would just punch him, just kick him, break his jawbone, anything, then he could be done and walk away. But he held him by the collar and just held him there, his piercing gaze still locked onto him. 

 

“You think you can just give yourself up like that and no one’ll even care?! You think you can just leave us all behind?!” 

 

He was inches away from his nose, tears streaming down his face at this point. Keith turned his gaze away from him, desperately trying to blink back his own tears. Lance’s hand was shaking. He saw the fear in Keith’s eyes. Lance paused for a moment, and closed his eyes. His scowl faded and he loosened his grip, slowly letting go and releasing the tenseness of his body. His fist still held the fabric of his suit in it, looking at the floor. Keith stood still. He let go. 

 

A tear ran down Lance’s face as he looked down. He hugged his arms as his agonized voice became a whisper.

 

“You….. you think you can just leave me behind?”

 

Keith felt the heavy tears become light as they escaped his pained eyes and poured down his face, gathering at his chin and rolling down his neck. He reached out a hand, but Lance pulled his arm away and walked out the door. Keith blinked, his arm still extended, and watched his back as he left without another word. 

 

His mouth closed and his gaze returned to the floor once again, and his shaking hand slowly lowered to his sides. He looked back up at the paladins, but none of them could seem to meet his watery eyes. They all wanted to say something to him, but words refused to form sentences, and you couldn’t just say anything after all of that. Keith looked desperately at them for help, for them to say something, ANYTHING. In return they looked at Shiro for the same thing, but there was a defeated look in his evading eyes that told them he didn’t know either. 

 

Keith looked at the door apprehensively, then back at them. He had wanted to escape so badly, but now he felt frozen. His mouth wouldn’t move, but neither would his feet, so he stood still in the deafening silence. 

 

“I-I’m….”

 

Their heads looked up at him, worried eyes desperate for whatever would bandaid what happened. He opened his mouth, but tears interrupted him. He held them back. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he choked, walking out the door.

 

 

 

 

Knock knock.

 

“Lance?” Keith called. 

 

No response.

 

“Lance, I-”

 

He took a breath.

 

“I need to talk to you.”

 

He waited a moment. He clenched his fist and opened the door. He heard a sniff and turned his head to where Lance was sitting on his bed. He didn’t look up. He was hunched over and had his elbows propped on his knees, his head in his hands. His hands were covering his eyes and pushing his hair back. Keith swallowed. He stood next to him, and sat when there was no reply. His weight made the bed sink and groan under him. He sat upright and looked at the floor.

 

The room was well kept for the most part, and had an organized sort of clutter. There were clothes out, but they all sat on a chair. 

 

Lance still didn’t look up. Keith thought about saying sorry, but that hadn’t went well the last time. His words echoed in his head. 

 

“You just walk in here and say sorry, and we’re just supposed to be okay with that?!”

 

Thinking of him yelling in the dead silence of the room made the screaming seem even louder. He wanted to touch his hand, but the sting of where he clenched his shirt together against his chest made his body surge with fear. 

 

“You really shouldn’t be in here,” Lance finally whispered.  
He had a softer tone, not angry, but shaky and weak. 

 

Keith didn’t understand why, but he paused when he turned and saw that Lance was covering his face because there were tears seeping down his hands, a few dripping down his arms, some onto the floor. He looked at the floor again. 

 

“Er-... I--I…..um-”

 

He paused, anxious about what he was about to say.

 

“I really didn’t mean to….I--I was just trying to do the right thing. I really don’t want to leave any of you.”

 

Keith stopped and bit his lip. Lance was silent. 

 

“I--I don’t--I mean….I didn’t want to leave...YOU….behind. E-either. 

 

Both of them made no sound, the silence of the room painful. Keith turned his gaze to his hands, defeated. He felt his face flush with embarrassment. He assumed by the silence he had said the wrong thing, but it was all he had been able to manage. He looked back to Lance, assuming he wanted him to leave, but froze with fear at the sight of him. His entire body was shaking, and his teeth were grit, constraining a sob that probably should have been let out too long ago. Keith felt tear drops form in his eyes, terrified. He hesitated, but he put his hand on his trembling shoulder and took his hand. Lance turned his face away, covering his mouth with his hand, sniffing deeply, trying to keep any composure left, but there wasn’t much. He closed his eyes tight to let the tears escape.

 

“I--I ….. I a-already lost them, Keith. I--I can’t lose you too,” he sobbed in a weak voice, scrunching his eyes and squeezing a fistful of the sheets of the bed with a shaking hand. 

 

A tear slowly dripped down Keith’s face. He knew he was talking about his family on Earth.  
“Lance, I’m so sorry,” he choked. “I’m so-”

 

“I lost them!” he cried out, gripping his hand harder. “I might never see them again. If anything ever happened to you, I-”

 

He tried to sob as softly as possible, but it only made his body shake more trying to keep the sobs inside of him. He pushed back his hair, shaking his head. 

 

“You… it’s like you don’t care if you die…..I--I can’t lose anyone else. I can’t-”

 

Keith suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace, wrapping his arms around him and pressing the side of his head against his shoulder. Tears flowed down his face, but he didn’t open his eyes. Lance coughed and shakily but without hesitation wrapped his arms around him too, placing the side of his head on top of Keith’s, letting his face rest in the softness of his hair, weeping quietly, but loud enough to make Keith hold him tighter. His misty blue eyes were completely flooded, his face drenched.

 

“I-I care about you so much,” Lance sniffed. “Why can’t you care about yourself as much as I do?”

 

Keith’s eyes widened, but Lance continued. 

 

“I-I was so scared,” he trembled, grabbing him tighter. “Please..... please don’t leave me, I can’t--I-I can't lose you…..I…..”

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Keith whispered, stroking his arm back and forth, hugging him tighter. He placed his hand in Lance’s hair. Lance squeezed Keith’s shoulder. Keith sniffed and smiled weakly.

 

“I care about you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be soft and happy I promise legit Im so sorry


	8. Hair Brush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so good at titles

 

“Can you PLEASE just hold still?!?”

 

“C’mon, everyone’s waiting, let’s just go.”

 

Keith attempted sitting up from the small twin bed, but Lance quickly pulled him back down by the hem of his shirt. 

 

“I’m almost done, just give me another second.”

 

Lance snorted as Keith pouted impatiently.

 

“Elastic,” he held out his hand. 

 

Keith tugged at a black elastic on his wrist and handed it to him, extending it behind his shoulder without looking behind him. Lance took it and put it between his teeth, using his other hand to go back to work. 

 

“This would go a lot faster if you brushed your hair,” he tutted.

 

Keith smiled silently. He had learned from experience it was best not to argue with him on these things if you didn’t want a 20 minute lecture, so he bit his tongue, a rare occurrence. But that didn’t mean he would start brushing his hair. He had never done it. When Lance had figured that out, he started doing it for him regularly. Lance pretended it was a pain and would roll his eyes and pick up a comb with an annoyed sigh when he saw it snarled and messed up, but it was extremely obvious by the way he continued to stroke and play with it, even after all the tangles were gone that he loved it.

 

He was twisting the hair now, and used one hand to grab the elastic from in between his teeth. He wrapped it around a few times and let go, fluffing it to inspect his work.  
He nodded. 

 

“Okay, we can go now.”

 

“Look good?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

 

Lance loved when Keith wore his hair up, but Keith only wore it that way when Lance put it up himself. He claimed he was bad at it and would just mess it up. Lance knew better. 

 

 

He thought of the first time Keith let him brush his hair for him often. It was something they had never thought would be as special as it was. 

 

 

They were in Lance’s room as they always were. His room was more full, pictures framed in diy frames he made with Hunk, all his cosmetics splayed messily across his desk, crafty shit falling out of the desk drawers, polaroids taped on the back of the door. There was a beanbag on the floor with a bunch of pillows around it, blankets lazily taped to the wall in a shitty effort of making a fort with Pidge. He kept it and still sat there when people came in, and somehow, the eye-sore became a happy piece of the room.  


 

The mess didn’t come close to Pidge’s room, he at least used drawers for clothes, but it was still fuller somehow with all his crap as decorations.  
Keith was on the bed, reading a book he borrowed from Pidge’s stack, something about constellations and navigation. Lance was just beneath him, his back leaned against the bedside, playing a Zelda game Pidge had also somehow gotten her hands on. New stacks of crap seemed to come from a black hole directly into her room everyday, being the hoarder she was. Thinking of all the things she insisted on keeping after missions, the Green Lion’s cockpit must have been a nightmare as well.

 

 

The room was silent except for the buzz of little desk fan and the occasional swearing and fist pounding after Lance died, so when Keith was in his head, it sounded a bit like this:

 

“The North Star is an essential tool while - SHIT - navigating with constellations since - DIE YOU STUPID ASS PLANT - it lies directly over the North Pole.”

 

Keith flopped down the book and raised and eyebrow.

 

“You good?”

 

Lance grunted, not looking up, but unconsciously bringing the screen closer to his face. 

 

 

Keith gave a soft smile and turned to pick the book back up with one hand, ruffling his hair with the other. Lance seemed to melt into the side a little, his shoulders lowering slightly, but he didn’t seem aware of it and kept pressing buttons repeatedly. 

 

 

“Your hair is soft,” Keith commented, turning a page. 

 

He had trouble and had to lick his finger to turn the old pages.

 

“Hm? Oh yeah, I use that mango coconut oil conditioner, remember? Makes it softer. You should try it, it smells really good.”

 

Keith yawned.

 

“I don’t use conditioner.”

 

 

There was a long pause. The little fan kept humming, and Keith turned another page.

 

 

“I’m sorry, what??”

 

“I said I don’t use conditioner. I just use shampoo sometimes.”

 

Lance had turned around over-dramatically, but Keith’s eyes were still fixed on the illustrations of the sky. 

 

“Waitwaitwaitwait, what do you mean SOMETIMES? Do you not use conditioner at all and only use shampoo sometimes?!”

 

“Yeah,” he rubbed his eye. “I shower in the morning and I get really tired so sometimes I forget.” 

 

Lance stared at him in disbelief, a disgusted look on his face.

 

“Why wouldn’t you just shower at night?!?!”

 

“Cuz then I fall asleep in the shower,” he pointed his finger matter-of-factly, like it was obvious. 

 

“Okayokayokay,” Lance waved his hands dismissively. “First of all, you’re using both from now on. Second, let me feel your hair-”

 

Keith scrunched up an eye.  
“Ew, no, don’t.” 

 

“I need to see what I’m working with, lemme feel your mullet,” Lance responded, standing up and extending an arm.

 

“Don’t touch it!” Keith complained, pushing Lance’s body back with his foot, letting him swat his arms around fruitlessly. 

 

“LET ME FEEEEEEEL!!” Lance pouted, still swinging his arm around.

 

“NO!” Keith protested, “YOU’RE GONNA JUDGE ME”

 

 

His foot gave out and Lance’s arm slipped past to grab his mullet. He ran his hands through it and gave an immediate face of repulsion.

 

“OHMI-”

 

He ran to the desk and started furiously searching. 

 

 

Keith sighed loudly and fell back onto the bed with his arms outstretched, his defeated eyes glaring at the ceiling. He laid there angrily while listening to the sound of frantic hands rummaging through mountains of random crap. 

 

“I TOLD you, it’s all dirty right now,” he sighed, burying his face in his hands. “Why did I know you were going to-”

 

“FOUND IT” Lance said, whipping out the square shaped grey brush.  
He picked out a few pieces of lint. 

 

“We’re trading places,” he pointed the brush at Keith.

 

Keith grunted, unwilling to move.

 

Lance crossed his arms. 

 

Keith pretended him staring him down wasn’t going to phase him, but the guilt annoyed him more than moving. 

 

 

 

“Fine,” he sighed, sliding down on the floor.

 

Lance crawled around him on the bed and sat directly above him. He held up his brush.

 

 

 

The first stroke almost broke their relationship. 

 

 

“OWAH!! HOLY SHIT THAT HURT SO BAD WHY WOULD YOU-”

 

“HOLD STILL!!”

 

“NO YOU’RE DONE, YOU’RE DONE FOREVER”

 

Lance had to grab his collar and pull him back on the floor to keep him from running. 

 

“THAT QUIZNAKIN’ HURT WTF,” he yelled, rubbing his head.

 

“If you let me keep going, it won’t hurt anymore,” Lance scolded right back. 

 

 

Keith crossed his arms in protest, but he was really just bracing for the next blow. 

 

Lance took a clump of hair and went through as gently as possible. Keith winced and slapped Lance’s arm indignantly, but he kept going. He sat there angrily, his hair brushed almost to a rhythm. A pattern of the little bristley spikes touching the top of his head, them making their way through the hair, and then PAIN. Tip of the brush, OW. Tip of the brush, WHY. Lance found a particular knot he spent far too much time on, just holding it and going through it, through it, OW WTF STOP.

 

 

But once the rhythm was back, it became harder and harder to feel. It was almost mundane since he was now used to it. Tip of the brush, tug. Tip of the brush, yank. He sighed and held his head in his hand, closing his eyes and waiting for it to be over. 

 

 

Slowly but surely, he started to feel less and less. The differences between strokes were too small to notice until he realized he felt nothing at all. The knots grew smaller until it was just the tip of the brush, then through and out. The bristles weren’t spears anymore and the violent ripping motion became the motion of a gentle wave flowing all the way down his neck. It was weirdly relaxing. It was a new song, a new rhythm with a calmer melody. Keith opened his eyes again when the melody gained lyrics.

 

 

Lance had unknowingly begun to sing, subconscious as the way his hands moved along each section of hair. The song was soft and his voice was quiet, sometimes trailing off into a hum like he wasn’t thinking about what he was doing. His eyes were still focused on the brush and its movements, his mind somewhere far away. His voice was like the ocean somehow, pulling in and out, a whisper and yet a storm. 

 

 

The slower the song grew, the slower his movements would get in unison. The words were a blur as Keith melted into the feeling, somehow forgetting where he was as he closed his eyes. The lyrics were something about “the heart of glass” and “the heart that flew away”. He only noticed that “both hearts were made of glass in the end” and that “some hearts shatter on the Earth and some shatter in the sky” because his tone became much more melancholy when he sang that verse. It was almost like he snapped out of whatever ocean trench his mind was engulfed in for a moment, but the slow, repetitive movement of the brush, starting at the top, weaving until the end, then separating it and wrestling through it kept him humming and slowly moving his hands through Keith’s hair. His voice was once again soft, but more delicate too.

 

 

The broken heart, made of glass, the feelings that never seemed to pass, the heart in the sky, where no one saw it cry, the heart that never wanted to say goodbye.  


 

 

The knots were completely gone. He had dropped the brush at this point. The song had finished, but Lance hummed the tune to himself and continued to play with Keith’s hair, his fingers entwining around the new softness it had. His eyes were closed, and there was a small grin on his face, an atmosphere of serenity settling over both of them.  


Lance had missed brushing hair more than anything. Keith had never had anyone brush his hair in his life. There was a moment of stillness that was too fragile to break, the only movement Lance’s gentle fingers stringing through Keith’s hair and Keith in turn smiling and tilting his head back as he listened to Lance hum, letting himself sink into the feeling.

 

 

That was the first time. Keith seemed to “forget” to brush his hair almost every day. Lance always hoped he did, and Keith always hoped he would notice. 

He did. When Keith was angry, Lance knew it. All he had to say was “your hair is dirty”. And they would sit, only a soft hum filling the air. When he was crying, Lance knew it. Keith’s hair would be “dirty”, even if it wasn’t, and a pleasant, happier song was sung, a gentle whisper that made the tears eventually fade away.

 

Lance’s hair was dirty when he was crying so hard he was covering his mouth to try and muffle the noise, when Keith had found him anyways. Keith was so scared that all he was able to say was “your hair is dirty”. He held him the entire night and played with his hair the best he could, trying to make it feel as nice as when he did it. Lance knew so many and sang a new one each time, having fun watching Keith listen to the lyrics, but there was only one song he ever sang when he cried. Keith hesitated for a bit, but he began to sing the same song, awkwardly at first, but more relaxed as he went on since he knew it so well. 

 

Lance was surprised Keith knew it in the first place, since he usually sang without realizing he had started when brushing Keith’s hair, but the fact that he knew every word turned the tears of loneliness into tears that dripped down a sniffing, laughing face that pressed into Keith’s shirt. 

 

 

And so every day, Keith did not brush his hair. 

 

 

“It looks really good in a bun, you should wear it like this all the time,” Lance grinned, fluffing the bun with his hand. 

 

“I told you, I can’t do it right. Only looks good when you do it,” Keith smiled back. He paused for a moment. “Don’t get cocky over that, though.” 

 

“I’m very talented, you don’t have to remind me,” Lance admitted, striking a hand-under-the-chin pose.

 

“Shutup,” he snickered, trying to sound mad, flicking his forehead. “Come on, everyone’s waiting.”

 

Their hands intertwined. Lance smiled at him, then turned towards the door. 

 

“Let’s go”

 

 


	9. I'm a Slut For Pining Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins find a wii console
> 
> Keith and Lance are pining their asses off and it's hilarious
> 
> The paladins force them to play Just Dance I've Had the Time of My life
> 
> It's great

“Lance, I swear if the remote goes through the wall again, I’m never playing wii sports with you again.”

 

Lance was swinging the wii remote so hard he almost hit himself in the face like 8 times. His brow was furrowed, a fierce scowl on his face. He let out a furious yell every time he swung the virtual tennis racket.

 

“Quiznak, at least put the strap around you wrist.”

“I DON’T NEED IT,” Lance yelled over the music. “AAAAAGH”

He power swung into Allura’s court, but the ball landed in the alley.

“Out!” the announcer declared. 

The little mii people in the stands boo-ed.

“That’s the game!” the announcer cheered.

The victory music played and Allura’s mii started to dance.

“FUUUUUUCK”

“Lance please stop screaming” Allura sighed. “ I know Keith was training with his shirt off today, but you don’t have to take it out on wii tennis”

“He was SWEATING,” he snapped his head towards her so quickly she almost fell over.

He threw the wii remote against the couch so hard the back popped off and the batteries went rolling on the floor.

“THERE WAS SWEAT DRIPPING DOWN HIS ABS, ALLURA”

“I know, I know,” Allura rolled her eyes. “And then he poured some of the water from his water bottle on his head and it ran through his hair and down his back-”

“AND THEN HE PUSHED HIS GORGEOUS WET BANGS OUT OF HIS FACE AND PICKED UP HIS SWORD AND……..UUUUUGGGGGHH”

Lance flopped onto the couch, his face in his hands. Allura sighed and sat down next to him with a tiny grin, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

“You know you could just tell him.”

Lance groaned and slid further down the couch, still hiding his face. At that moment, Pidge walked into the room, a shopping bag in her hand and a smile on her face.

“You guys’ll never guess what I found at the space mall,” she grinned. “Y’know how I found that wii console? Well-”

She stopped when she saw Lance.

“What did Keith do?”

“I DON’T WANT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT”

Pidge snickered. She pulled a video game case out of the bag. 

“Well, anyways, I found you this,” she said, tossing it at his face.

He sat up and glared at her, put picked up the game and stared at it.

“Cooking Mama: Food and Friends?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I thought you could play it with Hunk. It’s a cooking game, so I thought it’d be funny to watch him kick your ass at it. That, or the recipes and cooking techniques will be so inaccurate it’ll infuriate him the way that shooting game infuriates you, which would be equally entertaining."

“That shooting game is GARBAGE,” Lance snapped. “I mean, no sniper has THAT low of a range and the target system is a joke and-”

“Anyways,” she cut him off, annoyed. “The real prize is this,”

She proudly lifted up a Zelda game Lion King style. 

“Is that-”

“Twilight Princess,” she smirked proudly, tossing it to him. “I couldn’t believe it either, it’s a CLASSIC, so I had to buy it. Also Zelda kind of reminds me of Allura.”

Allura took the case from him, trying to figure out if that was a compliment. She furrowed her brow hoping Zelda wasn’t the wolf. Pidge looked back at him and adjusted her glasses with a smirk.

“You’d better appreciate it. I had to craft a pretty good disguise to get back into that place, but if you break another wii remote pining over Keith’s galra ass, I’m returning it.”

 

 

 

 

“Keith, please stop stabbing all the training dummies we’re not going to have any left.”

“Yesterday Lance said ‘you looked great out there’ after the mission on planet Tortenaak and I said ‘you look great too’, ” Keith shouted, evading the next dummy lunging at him. “I’M GOING TO THROW MYSELF INTO A BLACK HOLE”

He knocked the sword out of its hands and sliced through its core. It fell to the floor, sparks flying out of the buzzing wires. 

“Training off,” Shiro called to the castle.

The lights on the door where the training robots came out dimmed and powered down. Shiro threw a towel at Keith’s sweaty chest.  
“Put a shirt on for fuck’s sake, you look gross.”

 

Keith glared at him but took the towel and wiped his face and the back of his neck and slipped his shirt back over his head.

“I mean, every time I see him my entire face goes red,” he groaned, walking with Shiro down the hall. “I should just avoid him altogether at this point.”

“Or you could just tell him.” 

The door to Shiro’s room slid open. Keith flopped onto the bed face-first, Shiro sitting in a swivel chair next to him.

“I’m going to fly myself into the nearest supernova,” he mumbled from the pillow.

Shiro tried not to snort. 

“He DID look pretty fine today in those skinny jeans,” he teased.

“Shiro I swear-”

“I’m just saying,” he held his hands up defensively.

Keith sat up, furiously staring at the ground, thinking about Lance in skinny jeans.

“Fuck, why did you have to remind me. I’m too gay and emotionally drained for this shit.”

Shiro sat next to him on the bed, grinning. 

“Did you see the way his hair looked after he took off his helmet yesterday-”

“SHIROOOOOO,” Keith groaned, flopping back down on the bed and burying his face in his hands.

Shiro smiled and rested his hand on his chin, his elbow on his crossed leg as there was a moment of silence. 

 

“........”

“OKAY YES,” Keith suddenly burst out, flinging his arms out in rage, blushing furiously. “Yes, I DID notice the way his soft brown hair swept across his gorgeous freckled skin. And YEAH, I noticed the way his eyes light up like the moon reflecting on the ocean waves. And MAYBE I couldn’t stop looking at his perfect smile and the way his hair kind of curls when it tucks behind his adorable ears. MAYBE I feel my heart fly every time I notice he looks a tiny bit more muscular in his armour. And do I melt whenever I hear his laugh? ONLY A LITTLE BIT SO SHUT THE FUCK UP”

“PFFFFT”

“SHUT UP SHIRO”

“No, no,” Shiro giggled, holding back full out laughter. “I think it’s awesome. You two would be amazing together, and you’re proving my point with all this. When you’re crushin on someone THAT hard, you have no choice but to tell them.”

 

Keith grumbled to himself. 

 

 

 

 

“Oh sure, let’s add MORE potato,” Hunk yelled at the tv. “We might as well just be making baked potatoes with a hint of dough.”

“Hunk, just peel your potato,” Lance said, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

“Well it won’t matter if we’re just going to BOIL them again. How does this woman think frying AND boiling a potato with a piece of dough slapped onto it is going to somehow MAGICALLY turn into a pierogi?”

“She’s Cooking Mama, she knows what she’s doing.”

“This was so worth the 300 gak,” Pidge smirked from the couch. 

Allura seemed to be enjoying herself since she was learning about Earth’s many foods. Pidge had to explain what a potato was for like 4 minutes.

“She wants us to add CILANTRO?! To a PIEROGI?! That’s it, I’m out” Hunk declared, dropping the wii remote.

“Aw, c’mon, Hunk I was starting to get the hang of this.”

“You’ve failed to crack every egg in the carton, don’t you give me your garbage.”

“Fine,” Lance sighed in defeat. 

“What is the game where the glowing people dance on the screen? The one with the Earth music?” Allura asked inquisitively. 

“Oh, you mean Just Dance 4,” Lance said, turning to look at her.

“Holy Quiznak, YES,” Pidge started dying laughing. “I forgot we had that.”

“I’m terrible at that game,” Hunk sighed.

“You can literally just move your arm in the right direction and it’ll still give you points,” she argued. “We have the 2012 version and it’s the best thing in the world, we’re playing it.”

 

 

 

After a long period of Keith repeatedly slamming his head into Shiro's wall, the two brothers walked into the common area. Keith's face instantly flushed a deep shade of pink.

 

In front of them stood Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Lance with wii remotes strapped around their wrists and dancing to Britney Spears’ ‘Oops! I Did It Again’, probably the most seductive dance in the entire game. The four had their backs turned to them and didn’t notice them walk in.  
The absolute worst part was that Lance was winning by a landslide. He slid his hands up from his hips to his shoulders and ran his hands through his hair, his hips popping back and forth to the upbeat music. The four all stretched their arms out and made an arc, then turned it into a sassy snap.  
Allura was a close second. She loved Earth music and culture and was fascinated by the dancing. Hunk assured her Earth dancing was not always this promiscuous and promised her they would do ‘What Makes You Beautiful’ by One Direction next. She was having a great time though, moving with the seductive movements, and giggled at the part where Britney blew a kiss through the tv.

 

2012 was quite possibly the most ridiculous time period ever. 

 

Shiro looked at Keith. Keith looked at Shiro. Neither could seem to speak. Although Shiro was grinning his ass off while Keith looked like he might bolt back to the room, their eyes both said exactly the same thing:  
Oh, FUUUCK.

 

Hunk was genuinely struggling to move in any way similar to dancing and gave up pretty quickly. He sat on the couch and just moved his arm in the direction the game wanted and scored a mediocre amount of points just like Pidge said. He found he was having a lot more fun cheating. Pidge loved the game ironically and was more watching Lance and Allura get way more into it than they should have than actually dancing. As her head was turned to watch them, she noticed Shiro and Keith standing in the doorway. Her eyes lit up at the opportunity.

“Oh great, you’re just in time!” she grinned, dragging both of their arms towards the tv. “We just finished What Makes You Beautiful.”

Lance and Allura turned around. Lance’s face became bright red, wondering how long they had been there. Allura smiled and greeted them excitedly.

“Oh, you two would love this game, Earth culture is so fascinating!” she exclaimed.

“It sure is,” Pidge nodded. 

She gave Allura a look. She was confused for a moment, but her eyes widened once she got it, remembering her conversation with Lance earlier.

“You know, there’s a duet dance on here," she said smoothly. "Keith, you should give it a try. The rest of us are pretty worn out from losing to Lance. He’s an amazing dancer, I’m sure he’d love to keep going.”

Lance blushed and gave her a furious glare, his indignant eyes begging her to stop talking. She only winked back at him.

“Uh..I….dancing isn’t really my um, my thing…..” Keith stuttered. “I mean I’m-”

“Here’s your remote,” she ignored him, strapping it to his wrist. “You’ll be player one. Just follow the movements, it’s very easy.”

Lance was so nervous he was practically shaking and was considering running out the door. Just watching Keith dance was enough to make him want to shoot himself out into space. But it was a couple's dance. A COUPLE'S DANCE. Keith was right behind him, stammering at the thought of just touching Lance's hand.

“Um, I don’t-”

“Okay!” Allura cheered, pressing start.

“WAIT-”

 

And in that instant, ‘I’ve Had the Time of My Life’ from Dirty Dancing began to play.

 

To give a small idea of what this dance looked like, the very first move is player two slowly caressing player one’s face. The second is a dip, right off the bat. Seriously. You can look it up, this is a legitimate game. 

Player one was the female part, player two the male. The second Lance saw that he had to dip Keith, he almost let out a small squeak. His chest felt like it was about to explode. Keith’s face was so hot it could have boiled the pierogis in Cooking Mama. 

 

The other four were sitting on the couch that was far from the tv so that they had a lot of room, but still watching will absolute delight and secretly high fiving that this had actually worked. 

 

The music was pretty fast, and in an idiotic impulse, he grabbed Keith’s back with one hand and his shoulder with another and dipped him. Keith grabbed Lance’s shoulder to keep his balance and looked up at him, their mortified eyes meeting. Both felt like their hearts were about to sink into their stomachs, and hoped the other couldn’t see how red their faces were, feeling the softness of the other's embrace. As he was dipped low to the ground, Keith turned his head to Shiro for help. Shiro had a smug grin and gave him a thumbs up. Keith mouthed a very clear “I HATE YOU”

They quickly pulled away as Lance swung him back out, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

Pidge let out a huge “WHOO!” as Lance had to turn away from looking at him.

The next part was easy and was just swinging their arms in circles and then in arcs. The next move showed the couple holding hands and spinning around each other. Both turned their heads to look in a different direction as Lance put his hand around Keith’s waist and spun him in a circle. It was more than they could handle, being able to be so close together. It was all both of them had dreamed about but also made them both want to scream.

When Lance saw the next part he almost left the room. The move was to extend his arm and kiss Keith’s hand. The music was so fast, he panicked and grabbed his hand, quickly pressing his lips against it. His heart was beating so fast he wanted to die. He had been avoiding eye contact with Keith the entire time, but when he looked up at him, Keith was actually smiling. SMILING. Lance couldn’t believe the expression on his face. Keith was blushing INSANELY hard, but he looked like he was actually enjoying it. Both of them were ejoying it, but were too nervous to show it until then.  
This time Lance kept staring into his eyes and smiled back, putting his hand on his waist again as Keith put his on his shoulder, spinning him again. The marching and arm swinging sequence started again, and at this point, Keith was snorting at the ground, laughing at how dumb they looked. As they embraced again, their eyes were able to meet and stare at each other with a mutual “this is the shittiest dance ever”. Lance’s lip trembled, and they both started bursting out laughing, but still continuing the dance. Lance decided to do the stupidest thing he could’ve done. He sang along to the most embarrassing song on the entire game soundtrack. Keith just about lost it at that point.  


 

And then the crazy shit happened. The guy got on the ground as the girl circled around him, and he started fluttering up the bottom of her dress with his hands, Marilyn Monroe style. The two boys looked at the screen, and then at each other. It only took a second before Keith let out a huge “PFFFFT”. He just put his arm on his shoulder during that part, trying not to wheeze.

Lance kept on singing to make Keith laugh, but almost screamed when he saw he had to put one hand on his hip and the other on his head and wiggle his hips at Keith. He considered not doing it all, but at this point, he was having too much fun seeing Keith smile to care. Keith’s move wasn’t any less humiliating. He ran his hands through his hair and kicked up one heel up to the top of his thigh. They joined hands one more time.

 

 

And then it was THE FUCKING PART.

 

It was probably a good thing that Keith was player one since he was smaller and lighter. Both of them almost died when they saw it, faces flushing to the color of beets. They didn’t have to do it, but the look they gave each other was enough to convince them both. They inhaled with goofy grins and nodded. The other four on the couch way behind them watched with wide eyes as Keith took a running start and jumped into Lance’s arms for the famous Dirty Dancing jump. 

 

Lance wheezed and lifted Keith above his head, spinning him around the living room, trying not to drop him and taking in every moment he got to feel his chest and thighs in his hands. Likewise, Keith tried his hardest to stay still so that he could feel Lance’s hands against him for as long as possible, but eventually his arms began to shake and Keith came toppling down, causing them both to fall onto the floor.

Lance rubbed his head, and then looked up to see that Keith was still on top of him, his face only inches away from his own and his hands still on his chest. Both their eyes widened. Keith quickly scrambled off of him, his face an intense scarlet red. They sat next to each other for a moment in silence, just staring at each other, both wishing the song hadn’t ended so they could hold hands again. No one knew what to say until Keith finally broke the silence and let out a huge snort laugh none of them had ever heard, a noise like the squirting of a windex bottle. 

Lance smiled and was pretty sure it was safe to say it was the cutest thing he had ever heard.

A huge amount of applause came from the couch along with deafening cheers. Both boys stood up and looked at each other. They blushed and looked at the floor, both smiling widely. 

“You’re a great dancer,” Lance finally laughed, elbowing his shoulder.

Keith’s mouth opened slightly in surprise. He closed it and smiled fondly, a look of endearment in his eyes. 

“You’re a great partner,” he grinned, walking towards the couch.

Lance bit his lip and smiled, following him. 

Hunk and Pidge were on the other side of the couch, probably planning their wedding.

Lance sat down in between Keith and Allura and leaned over towards her ear.

“I hate you, by the way,” he whispered.

“Mm, I’ll accept that.”

 

Keith was in between Lance and Shiro. Shiro leaned over to whisper to him.

“You’re a VERY good dancer,” Shiro teased with a smug ass grin.

“Oh believe me, you will be too. Hope you were taking notes, Takashit.”

Keith smacked him on the back. 

“Alright buddy, I do believe it’s YOUR turn,” he announced loudly.

Shiro’s eyes widened.

“Wait-”

“Allura, you haven’t gone up in a while. How about a duet with the rookie?”

“Oh! How fun!” she said cheerfully. “Now, I just learned today, but it’s very simple to get used to.”

“Oh, um, really, that’s uh….that’s okay, Princess, you don’t have to-”

“I think Shiro would make a lovely player one,” Keith called.

Shiro gave him a death glare. Keith gave him a thumbs up innocently. 

“Alright then!” Allura said enthusiastically. “Here we go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the wii games I mentioned in this chapter I put in because I own them all and I grew up with them  
> I grew up playing Just Dance with my brother and sisters  
> My bro always liked to dance to J-LO best and he was like 18 at the time
> 
> Seriously THOSE ARE THE ACTUAL MOVES OF I'VE HAD THE TIME OF MY LIFE EVERY MOVE IS REAL  
> YOUTUBE IT IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME BECAUSE IT'S THE FUNNIEST SHIT EVER


End file.
